School Daze: The First Year
by Mugglebornz Rulez
Summary: Inthurat (Mook) Blake Pewterwald's, or as everyone knows her as Blake, a half-blood from Thailand starts her year at Hogwarts. Follow her and her band of friends through their wacky misadventures through modern day Hogwarts as first years. Filled with pranks, 2012 references, food fights and laughs.
1. Chapter 1: New School!

_This is the start of my original series. Please enjoy!_ _Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any series or organizations or products mentioned. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the series and products come from their respective companies or creators, please support the initial release._

 **Chapter 1: New school?!**

 _ **June 15th 2012**_

The sun rises outside of a bedroom window. A hand reaches up from bed and a loud yawn is heard. "Blake? Honey? The school bus will here soon!", a voice calls from downstairs. A 10 year old girl with messy short, boy-length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes gets up. She checks her phone on her night stand and leaps out of bed. "LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!". She rushes into the bathroom and comes out a few minutes later in her school uniform, a white shirt with a navy blue tie and a pair of dark grey pants. She runs down the stairs of her penthouse and dashes by the kitchen grabbing some toast and her school bag before running out the door. She runs to the elevator, frantically pressing buttons until the doors close. After what seemed like forever she finally gets downstairs where her parents are getting into their car. A tall man with dirty blonde hair smiles at her and rustles her hair. "Have a good day, kiddo." "Thanks, dad!". The school bus arrives and she jumps on to it. But as soon as she gets on, she falls back asleep as the bus worms its way through traffic in Bangkok.

Fridays, to her were the best, since they get French fries for lunch and they get to go to the Library for English. The day went as they always did, but she felt strange about it, as if something would happen. Later that day, her parents pick her up from school, she gets into their Honda minivan, she could tell there was something they wanted to tell her. "Mook," said a medium skinned woman with black hair, calling her daughter by her Thai nickname. "Yeah, mama?", "There's something to know before you turn eleven." "Are we gonna get a cat?". Her mother shakes her head and hands her a letter. "Fah, it's alright.", her father reassures her mother. "But Marcus, what if she doesn't understand?". Blake looks at her parents and the letter confusingly. "Understand what?". Marcus sighs, "You know that you are a witch. But it means you'll have to go to school, somewhere else, a boarding school to be exact." "What?! Why?! All my friends are here!". "Honey, you have to understand, this is what happens. Hogwarts, is a wonderful place, and I'm sure you'll meet plenty of new friends there." Blake sulks, Marcus looks at her from the front seat and smiles. "Hey, at least we're going to London as I promised you. You'll be able to get your school supplies there." "What do I need?" "Open the letter and you'll see."

Blake opens the letter and reads it. "Dear Miss Pewterwald, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Chapter 2: Going Together

**Chapter 2: Going together**

 _ **June 19th 2012**_

A few days later, it was her birthday. A pool party at her condominium with all her friends. Blake looks at them sadly, knowing that this may be the last time she sees them. "Mook?" she turns around to see her best friend, Nok. Nok takes off her swim cap and shakes down her long black hair. "Is something wrong?" "Nok, you know how your family, the Apsorn family is a pureblood family?" Nok looks at her friend and sighs "This is about that Hogwarts letter isn't it?" Blake plops down onto the poolside sofa. "Mom and Dad are worried for me. What they come after me?". Nok puts her hand on her best friend's shoulder and smiles. "Hey, I'm going with you. We'll still be together." She looks over at her family, a prestigious pureblood family, happily mingling with muggles. "My family might be pureblood but we don't care about all that 'blood' purity crap. We're happy living like this with our own muggle personas. My dad promised me that you're officially under protection." Blake smiles. "Well, we knew each other in the first place cuz my dad went to you guys.". "Yeah, we'll go together. And whatever mess they throw at us we'll beat'em together!"


End file.
